


Can you handle it? (Because I can't)

by WickedHeadache



Series: Unfinished affairs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Cheating, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 6, Prompt Fic, Regina likes it rough, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Spanking, there's a mention of regina's teacher kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHeadache/pseuds/WickedHeadache
Summary: Water was splashed, children played, his wife applied sunscreen on his son back, yet Rumplestiltskin only could watch the woman across the pool. She laid back, alluring and more attractive than ever in her flimsy bikini, capturing the attention of every person around. When she noticed him staring, she smirked.Thenerve.





	Can you handle it? (Because I can't)

**Author's Note:**

> For GQMonthly. I'm using the prompt Summer.  
> Beware: there is feelings in this porn. Regina is basically a MILF, and very much bisexual. Yeah, I'm not sorry about that ;)  
> I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know what you think.

“Papa!” The boy squeaked in excitement as he ran toward the pool. “Come, Papa.”

 

Rumple chuckled and kept walking. He was already used to Gideon's childish impatience, especially when summer began and Storybrooke’s community pool was open. It was also one of his favorite times of the year for multiple reasons, one of them being that little boy that was the light of his eyes.

 

“Gideon, slow down! We have to put you some sunscreen before you get in,” Belle called after Gideon.

 

He groaned, practically shaking with the urge of jumping in into the cold water, but he dragged his feet on his way to his parents. Rumple smiled fondly at him and his pout, and ruffled his hair before he left his wife with Gideon and started looking for a place to settle. He almost cringed at the men and women walking around in swimsuits like they could pull off a look like that and needed to look away at the plastic armchairs people had brought and the floral print of Granny's dress. Rumple shook his head and repeated in his head like a mantra _do it for them do it for them do it for them._

 

Before he could notice it, his boy was running to the pool and screaming cheerfully as he splashed everyone around — including the people outside. Rumple groaned (much like his son had a few minutes earlier) and looked down at the wet spots on his suit.

 

“He’s full of energy, isn't he?” A deep, female chuckle was heard at his back. There was the other reason he loved summer. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Regina, who was wearing a white, short summer dress, which was transparent enough for him to know she had a blue bikini under it. “Henry was just like him at his age.”

 

“My grandson has always been quite restless.”

 

Regina smiled at him. “That he is. It looks like Gideon could be all the same,” she said, then she arched a brow and gave him a once-over. “Why do you insist on wearing a suit in the middle of summer? In the community pool, of all places?”

 

“You know why,” he gave her a long, suggestive look, and she stared right back at him.

 

Rumple eyed the people around him then, giving a new meaning to what he said, and cringed. Regina seemed to notice and did the same, her eyes on Granny.

 

“That’s a tragedy of a dress,” she said. Her gaze was back on Rumple, never moving away as she told him, “I should get back to Henry. He's probably trying to get into the water without sunscreen on.”

 

He nodded, not being quite sure if he was supposed to be staring at something else than Regina's eyes. She slowly nodded back at him before she walked away. Rumple breathed out and sat down beside Belle. She was keeping a careful eye on Gideon, who swam around and splashed water to other kids gleefully.

 

When he looked up, his breath caught. On the other side of the pool, right in front of them, there was Regina, laying down on her stomach, sunbathing. Her dress had been discarded aside, leaving her in that tiny blue bikini that barely (though it didn't really) covered her ass. He cleared his throat, looking away as if Regina's sight had burned his eyes, but what he saw next pissed him off. People were staring at Regina, bluntly, as if she was some piece of meat. Maleficent had a smirk on her face as she ogled her former lover and actual friend; Hook and Emma both had their eyes on her; _Snow_ , for Christ's sake, was looking at Regina like she was her school girl crush; teenagers were showing their interest in her too, one boy fell in the water while walking in the edge of the pool.

 

He pressed his fists tightly, trying to control his anger. How dare them-? He stopped that line of thought momentarily when Regina stood up, now showing off her front, too. Her tanned curves swayed as she walked, the firm thighs and buttocks seemed to clash against themselves, and when she bent over to grab something of her bag Rumple’s blood was going down where he didn't need it to be at the time. His eyes widened, thinking of dead puppies and ogres, but when he checked on himself he realized he was safe for now.

 

He looked back up and Regina was standing again, her back no longer visible to him. His jaw clenched when his eyes reached her face and saw a daring smirk on her lips before she sashayed back to where she had been laying down. He swallowed down a smirk, a gleam dancing in his eyes at the game Regina tried to play. He chuckled to himself. As if he was going to let her win.

 

Regina stood up once again and stretched her arms, making her breasts move up and down. His eyes caught the movement instantly, and then the grin that was still on Regina's face. She went into the ladies bathroom, and Rumple’s mind started to scheme.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he said to Belle absently as he walked away.

 

Once he got there, he watched out if there was anyone else around. Empty. He smirked. Regina was there alone, putting on red lipstick, which was ridiculous when she was supposed to get _wet_ -

 

“Don’t stay out there just staring, Rumple,” Regina's voice echoed on the empty room. She turned around, her lips quirked, and rested a hand in the washbasin. “It’s rude.”

 

“You're not one to talk about rudeness now, are you?” he tilted his head as he stepped forward.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” she said, a note of amusement in her voice, and stepped closer to him.

 

He yanked and slammed her against the basin. Regina took a shaky, deep breath, and he lowered his face until their noses were about to touch. “You see, I believe you do,” he said, his hands wandering through her waist and to her hips, and suddenly he was grasping a moundful of Regina's ass.

 

Regina gasped, her eyes continuing to lower to his lips. “R-Rumple.”

 

“You had fun, playing with me, huh?”

 

She looked at him through her eyelashes, a hint of a smirk on her lips. “Lots of it.”

 

His hand smacked her ass, the sound of it resounding on the room with Regina's moan as he turned her around, pressing her stomach against the washbasin and looking down on the pink mark his hand had left. His thumb rubbed it for a second, before he put the hand on her throat, grabbing it tightly and holding her close to his chest as his thumb went over her lips.

 

He tsked his tongue. “You’ve been a naughty girl.”

 

“Are you gonna teach me a lesson, Teacher?” Regina asked breathlessly.

 

He bit back a groan, that came out anyway when Regina sucked on his thumb. She was winning and she knew. He smacked her ass again, with more strength than before, and she yelped, biting his thumb. He didn't care.

 

“Maybe,” he answered. His hand sneaked into the bikini bottom, which was practically a thong. “You're such a tease, showing off this beautiful ass of yours to half the town.”

 

He grabbed it roughly as he said that, enjoying Regina's reaction by looking at the mirror. His hand went lower, cupping her slick heat, and Regina's face flushed. She pressed her eyes shut, losing herself on the feeling of Rumple's fingers playing with her center. Suddenly, the feeling was gone and she whined. “Rumple!”.

 

“I want you to look at yourself, see how hot you are when you're writhing under my hands,” he said, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, seeing him in the mirror kissing her neck, his fingers back where they belonged. She took a breath. “Good girl.”

 

“Goodness,” she muttered, and Rumple pinched her clit. She gasped.

 

His free hand went down to her bottom and palmed her behind, grabbing one of her cheeks. “Do you like that? Watching how I have my dirty way with you? How I can't keep my hands out of your ass?”

 

Regina struggled to keep her eyes open. She let out a whimper, that became a moan when he put more pressure on her clit. He slapped her other cheek, leaving it pink, when she didn't answer. The muscles of her thighs tightened at the pain and pleasure of it, and she couldn't help but curse under her breath.

 

“Do you like it?” He pushed.

 

“I love it,” she breathed out.

 

His hand left her ass. He wrapped his arm around Regina's chest, down her breasts, and pressed her body against his. He looked at their reflection in the mirror, and how Regina did the same as she panted. He untied her top and discarded it aside, watching her breasts bouncing a bit over his arm. He couldn't help but brushing her dark nipple with his thumb. She closed her eyes, mouth slightly open.

 

“Don't,” he commanded, satisfied when she complied instantly, forcing her eyes open.

 

Then she smirked, catching Rumplestiltskin off guard when one of her hands sneaked its way between them and grasped the package in the middle of his legs. His eyes bulged out, and he bit down her neck as he felt his pants tighter.

 

He pulled his fingers out to smack her ass once again. He saw Regina's desperate look and he knew he got back the upper hand.

 

“Rumple,” she begged with her eyes.

 

“Uh huh, dearie,” he shook his head, rubbing his hand where he had hit her before doing it again, her skin turning redder. “You know actions have consequences, and you've been bad. You provoke me, you show around what's mine; you're going out of here with your ass so wonderfully red everyone will know they can't have you because, who does your ass belong to again?” He said with a softer slap.

 

Regina was silent, and Rumple sighed before landing another blow. He removed his arm from her chest and bent her over the sink, falling into a rhythm of firm slaps. She bit her lower lip, feeling tears of pain in the back of her eyes but she blinked them back. She'd take the punishment with dignity, even though she was wetting her bikini at the vision of herself bent over as Rumple's firm hand left its mark on her, Regina's bottom turning redder and redder. A sharper smack make yelp and hiss.

 

“Rumple!” She cried out then.

 

“Who's the owner of your ass?” He asked again.

 

She was about to keep quiet, risk another blow, but she thought better of it. Her ass ached, though not nearly as much as the arousal Rumple was refusing to take care of. She just wanted him to take her already, she could feel herself getting wetter at the thought of him fucking her against the washbasin, still entirely dressed while she was bare, as she watched herself become undone.

 

Her breath uneven, she said, “You! It's yours, only yours.”

 

“Good girl,” he praised, making her breathe in sharply, and pushed down her bikini bottom to thrust his fingers deep inside of her without any caution.

 

“Oh, my God, Rumple!”

 

“You are so wet,” she could see his smirk through the mirror.

 

“Just fuck me already,” she snapped.

 

Rumplestiltskin chuckled. “Happy to oblige, Your Majesty.”

 

He pulled his fingers out, wiping them clean against her thigh, and he replaced them with his cock. He groaned, his hands grabbing Regina's hips as he slowly moved in and out of her. Regina let out a low moan, making an effort to keep her eyes open and not missing a thing. His hands gripped her waist suddenly, and she was surprised when he turned her around, sitting her on the sink and putting her to his level.

 

She was a bit disappointed that she couldn't watch them anymore, but she didn't care when she could wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and kiss him deeply as he buried himself inside of her. Regina felt him grabbing her waist strongly as he quickened his thrusts and she held onto his back for dear life, pressing her face on his neck, her moans muffled with it.

 

Regina hissed a moment later when he gripped the sensitive skin of her ass and lifted her, making sure she was still as he fucked her hard. She loved how he didn't treat her like she was made of glass, how he knew exactly how she liked it. Her inner walls started spasming around him, and he rotated them.

 

“Open your eyes,” he said, or rather growled, biting her neck.

 

She did, coming undone when she saw herself over Rumple's shoulder, moaning with her face flushed and sweat dropping on her forehead. “Fuck, Rumple!”

 

Her body slumped down, but he kept thrusting into her until he let out a groan as he shot his seed deep inside her. He was breathing hard, staring at Regina, who had her forehead resting on Rumple's shoulder and her chest going up and down with her agitated breathing, and he ran his fingers through Regina's hair. She was beautiful, even more like this, with hair sticked in her sweaty forehead, stripped naked,all wrapped around him, with a just-been-thoroughly-fucked look. Then a sob emerged from her lips and his fingers froze. He hugged her tightly when she sobbed more on his shoulder.

 

“Shh,” he soothed her, like he knew exactly what was going on. “Regina, it's- it's going to be okay.”

 

“It isn't,” she said and jerked her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Your wife is out there, probably wondering where you are. And you have a son and- I don't know what to do.”

 

“You don't have to do anything.”

 

She laughed with no humor on her voice. She unhooked her legs and they failed when she tried to stand, still numb from her orgasm. He immediately helped her by wrapping an arm around her waist. She pushed him off, preferring to support herself on the sink.

 

“No, this was a bad idea. I shouldn't have-,” she swallowed, looking away. Suddenly, it didn't feel so great and erotic that he was fully dressed while she was stark naked. She wrapped her hands around her stomach.

 

Red smoke surrounded her, and her bikini was back on her. She frowned, looking up at Rumple, and closed her eyes when she saw him giving her an understanding look. Of course he knew how she was feeling. He knew her better than anyone. She bit down her frustration, wishing he didn't, wishing he wouldn't make what she was about to do so difficult.

 

“I think this thing between us needs to end,” she said, looking at him in the eye with her head up. It was the most collected she could pretend she was.

 

He blinked. Regina had always had her moments of panic since their affair started. Had always panicked about people finding out, about being the other woman, about destroying a family, about those feelings they shouldn't have but they did. But Regina had never, not once, tried to break things off.

 

“Alright, then,” he said, his eyes turning cold and distant.

 

It had been awhile since he was anything but warm with Regina. It hurt, but it was what was right. She couldn't take it anymore. Neither of them moved, frozen in the ladies bathroom, until someone knocked the door and Regina fled out of there, leaving Rumple to find his own way out. She avoided Granny and her questioning look when her found her at the door, and poofed her dress back on before joining Hook and Emma. God forbid someone caught the red of her ass.

 

“Your Majesty” Hook saluted, both him and Emma looking up and down her body in disappointment that she was covered with her dress.

 

In a regular day, she would feel flattered, she would smirk and shake her head, but this wasn't a regular day, and she wasn't feeling like being ogled by every creep in town. Her hands landed over her stomach again. “Hello.”

 

“You okay?” Emma asked, worry flicking through her eyes.

 

“Yeah,” she said weakly, and even herself wouldn't believe that. She sat down, hissing when her buttocks made contact with the floor.

 

“Are you sure?” She repeated with a bewildered look on her face at Regina's sudden pained expression.

 

Regina buried her face on her hands and shook her head, wishing for Earth to swallow her. “Oh, God,” she mumbled, before looking at Emma with an empty look. “Do you have any water?”

 

“Er, sure.”

 

Emma exchanged a look with her husband as she searched for a bottle of water but Regina paid her no mind. She drank half the bottle quickly in need of hydrating, getting two quizzical glances. “Do you think you could watch out Henry for me?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “He's a teen, Regina. I doubt he needs us to,” she said, then took on what Regina said. “Wait, you're leaving already? It's so early.”

 

“I have a headache,” she excused.

 

“Right.”

 

Regina just wanted to take a long shower. She could feel him stuck on her skin, his smell driving her crazy, the burning of her behind a constant reminder of what they had done a few seconds ago. Once she arrived home, she would magic his marks away. Or perhaps she wouldn't. Maybe she wanted them, wanted him on her skin, and she was as masochist as Rumple liked to joke about. She looked at Rumple across the pool. He was sitting beside his wife, smiling at Gideon as the boy ran with joy toward him. He was with his family. She blinked back tears and sucked on air.

 

“Emma,” she said, her voice tiny. ”Could you drive me home, please?”

 

Emma opened her mouth only to close it back and nodded quickly, a thousand questions in her eyes that Regina was certain at some point she'd have to answer. “Of course.”

 


End file.
